Ninja Fools Day
by Foton Soul
Summary: It's Lloyd's favorite day of the year: April Fools Day. What better way for the Green Ninja to celebrate than play pranks on the ninja?


**Ninja Fools Day**

It's Lloyd's favorite day of the year: April Fools Day. What better way for the Green Ninja to celebrate than play pranks on the ninja?

**Spatial Eyes Photon Finex: Hey guys! This is my first Ninjago fic, and I am like, totally hooked onto the series! My favorite ninja is definitely Jay, so I like to poke at him a lot, lol. Welp, I wrote up this little story about that I think you will like. Enjoy!**

**Scales: Ssssspatial Eyesss Photon Fines doessss not own Ninjago!**

**Jay: HEY! Get your own introduction! *shocks Scales***

* * *

Midnight struck the clock as March 31 officially ended.

Lloyd snickered mischievously as he peeled the March 31 page off of his tear-a-day calendar. The next page revealed the best days ever: April 1.

"Heehee…. It's April Fools today! I think it's about time I did some pranks again! I haven't done any since I was stuck at that boring school!" whispered Lloyd, rubbing his hands.

Lloyd got out of bed as quiet as a mouse, not wanting to make any noises. The Destiny's Bounty was an ancient ship, and that didn't mean the wood wouldn't creak.

The green ninja reached his treasure chest, placing his hands on it. "It's been a while since I played pranks, but I'm ready to do it just this once." He pulled out a golden key from his pocket and smirked at it. The key was inserted inside the hole, then twisted until a click could be heard from the box. Up came the top of the chest, revealing every trinket Lloyd could find. Plenty of items for prancing was inside the very chest, waiting to be used for the boy's mischievous needs.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this, but now that's it's officially my favorite time of the year, I'm ready to strike," Lloyd whispered to himself. He snatched a sack laying on the floor by his bed, opening the top of it. Reaching into his treasure chest, the green ninja found every item he needed for his "deeds". From shaving cream to firecrackers, he was pretty much stocked and ready to go.

Before Lloyd departed his bedroom, a thought entered his head. "I oughta check to make sure I have all I need. Don't want to screw up anything," he muttered.

A few minutes later, Lloyd tied up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. A sly grin spread into his face as the playful ninja placed his green hood over his head. "Get ready, ninja, because it's April Fools Day. Heeheeheehee…"

* * *

After sneaking past Sensei Wu and Nya's quarters, Lloyd carefully crept up to the door leading to the ninjas' room (they all shared a room).

"Welp, let the pranking begin!" whispered the green ninja.

Lloyd quietly entered the ninjas' room as he opened the door. His eyes scanned the area like a security robot for any movement. They fell upon four sleeping teenage boys (or in Zane's case, a Nindroid) sound asleep in bed. The boys were tossing and turning as they were in Dream Lamnd. Luckily, Lloyd could hear every ninja mutter something in their sleep.

"Can I have a rice ball? Thank you Mommy," muttered a sleepy Kai, unaware of a certain green ninja snickering at him.

"Nya, kiss me, I love you so much!" snored Jay. At that moment, the Lightning ninja grabbed his pillow and kissed it as if the pillow was Nya. "Did I ever tell you that you are such a great kisser?"

Lloyd gagged as he stuck out his tongue. "Ugh, Jay has girl problems, and Kai is in Rice Ball Land! Wonder what Cole and Zane are thinking about…"

Zane snored loudly in his sleep. "What do you want, Serpentine? Can't you see I am in the land full of sweet concoctions, also known as candy? Twizzler?"

Above Zane, Cole muttered something in Japanese. Lloyd was pretty good at hearing, so he could perfectly understand what Cole was muttering about so much obsessively.

"ケーキは、それはとてもおいしいです.." muttered Cole in his sleep.

((A/N: What Cole really said: "Cake, it's so delicious…"))

"If Cole wants cake, oh I'll give him cake! In fact, it's time for some pranking. Muahahaha…" Lloyd whispered mischievously.

* * *

Kai yawned and stretched as the sun beamed in his room. The morning felt pleasant, and nothing would ruin this day, or so he thought. He didn't know why, but he felt that a part of him was different.

"Why do I have the strange feeling that something's different about me?" wondered Kai, walking towards the bathroom mirror. "I'm probably seeing things. Maybe some cold water oughta make me better."

Kai turned the faucet on the sink and felt cold water fall on his hands. He cupped his hands and brought them to his face. The rush of cold water made him feel somewhat less delusional. Kai rose his head out of the sink and had his eyes closed. "Whew, that icy cold water ought to make my hair spiky!" Once the Fire ninja opened his eyes, something unusual about his hair would remain in his memories forever. Kai aorridley ran his hands through his hair. It felt stickier than before and his hair was… Different.

"OH. MY. GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY HAIR?!" cried Kai, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

At that moment, Jay walked into the bathroom yawning. "Kai, could you be any louder? Keep it down- HOLY CRAP, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR?!" he screeched, pointing at Kai's hair.

"You tell me!" cried Kai, a hand on his hair. "My hair is GREEN and looks like a bush! Who in their right mind would dye my hair green?! I feel like a goth with green hair!"

"Dude, someone put sparkly glitter all over my suit! I feel a lot less manly in GLITTER!" cried Jay, attempting to pull off the costume. "It's glued to my body! I can't get it off! ARGH! Why am I being punished?!"

"Guess again, guys, you're not alone," interrupted a rough voice.

Kai and Jay stopped arguing to find the Earth Ninja wearing a_ Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ ((A/N: The original Super Sentai show for _Power Rangers RPM_)) costume, but his outfit consisted of a black suit, boots, and a helmet resembling a dog. A symbol resembling the number 5 with a dog design rested on the center of the outfit.

Kai was shocked by the outfit Cole had on. "Dude, why do you look like a Super Sentai hero?"

"At least you're not covered in sparkles!" cried Jay.

"Someone must have put a Go-OnBlack costume on me in my sleep! But, why didn't I feel anything?" questioned Cole. He faced the Lightning ninja, " No offense Jay, but you weren't meant to sparkle like the vampires from Twilight."

Jay sighed, "None taken, I'm not really sure why they even sparkle. I mean, what's the point of making them shine if-"

Kai shook Jay rapidly on the shoulders. "Focus, Jay! We have to find out who did this! Wait… Where's Zane?! Who knows what happened to him?"

At that moment, the Ice ninja stood outside of the bathroom dressed in a tuxedo. He waved his hands. "Good morning, guys. What is with the costumes?"

"Oh god, it's do horrible," said Kai, shaking his head. "My hair is green, Jay is sparkling, and Cole is dressed like a Super Sentai hero! Why are you dressed in a tux?"

"I'm glad you asked that. I feel my outfit changed and talent switch had been re-wired to sing in Japanese instead of English," confessed Zane, opening his chest panel. "I do not know why, but I have the sudden urge to sing. You guys want to listen?"

Cole nodded in his helmet. "Make it last, man. This is your moment!"

Jay raised his hand. "As long as there's no references to sparkles, I'm up for it."

"Maybe a song oughta get me over my green hair," said Kai.

"Today, I will be singing Snow Fairy, by FUNKIST. Please listen," announced the Nindroid.

Zane cleared his throat and began to sing, as the audio in his system started.

((Lyrics are in bold.))

**Fairy, where are you going**  
**Hikari zenbu atsumete**  
**Kimi no ashita terasu yo**

**Oh yeah, kikoete no kakoro no koe wa?**  
**Oh yeah, kare tatte sakebu kara**  
**Oh yeah, kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**  
**Oh yeah, Oh yeah**

**Tsuki to taiyou no haitachi wasuremono wa nai desuka?**  
**Okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii momo sae mitsukara nai**

**Snowing, sunao ni egao ni nare ta no wa**  
**Futari yorisoi kasane aruka "Jikan" ga aru kara**  
**Fairy, where are you going?**  
**Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**  
**Don't say goodbye!**

The music in Zane's system died down as the Nindroid finished his song. He bowed as Kai, Jay, and Cole applauded in awe and surprise.

"Dude… Zane sang the theme song to _Fairy Tail_! I don't know why, but I'm hooked into the anime series!" Jay whispered, nudging Kai.

Kai was astounded by Zane's singing. "Zane ought to be on Ninjago Idol! He could make it to the finals!" he said in impression.

"I don't know about you, but Zane deserves a perfect ten!" said Cole, raising a board with a huge ten written on it.

Zane bowed in appreciation. "Thank you, but I think my re-wiring will make me sing again in a few minutes, but I have a feeling that the songs are on random. So, please be aware of that," he warned.

Kai then made a serious expression. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Zane. But for now, we have to warn Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd before THEY get pranked."

* * *

Outside the ninjas' room, Lloyd listened to their conversation. He turned away from the door and snickered in succession. "Heeheehee, I can't believe that the guys fell for my pranks! Thank you, April Fools Day! This is the best day ever!" whispered Lloyd, fist pumping.

* * *

Later that evening, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd sat at the dining table waiting for the boys to arrive. It was five

minutes past seven, which was unusual.

"Hmm… That's strange," muttered Wu, placing a hand around his chin.

Nya looked at the elder in confusion. "What do you mean, Sensei?"

"The ninja are never usually late, unless something has happened to them-"

The door slid open, and the inhabitants inside got the surprise of a life time. The ninjas stood in the doorway with blank expressions.

"Uh… Sensei, we've been pranked," Kai confessed sheepishly. "Somebody dyed my hair GREEN!" He pulled down his ninja mask revealing neon green hair, much to his displeasure.

"Come on, Kai, I think your new hair color is cool!" reassured Nya. "Green is one of my other favorite colors, after all!"

Sensei Wu observed his other students' appearances. "Jay, you sparkle like a disco ball. Cole, you're dressed in a costume, and Zane, you have a tuxedo on. These outfits are very strange, but I say that this is the work of a prankster, alright," observed Sensei Wu.

"Do you guys know who did this to you?" Lloyd asked curiously.

Jay shook his head, "No- Wait…. Did the prankster did anything to you?"

All of a sudden, Lloyd started sweating nervously, then glanced around the room, then the ninjas. "That's an e-excellent question- Look at the time, I gotta go now! See ya, guys! By the way, April Fools!"

Lloyd skedaddled out of the dining room as fast as his little legs could run.

In response, realization hit the boys. "Wait a second…." began Zane.

"The whole time, Lloyd was behind the pranks?!" said an exasperated Cole.

"That guy sprinkled sparkles all over me?!" cried Jay.

Kai angrily shoved his ninja mask over his head. "Come on guys! Why don't we show Lloyd not to mess with the ninja?"

"You said it, Kai!" piped up Jay, "these sparkles are making me itchy!"

As the ninjas dashed outside to the deck, one name echoed throughout the_ Destiny's Bounty_.

**"LLOYD!"**

* * *

**Photon Finex: And that concludes our story!**

**Lloyd: That's it?! Man, I was the king at pranking!**

**Kai: You were, but you dyed my hair green! What gives?**

**Lloyd: I thought you'd look cool with unnatural colored hair!**

**Photon Finex: If you guys liked this, please leave a review! NINJA-GO!**


End file.
